


Christmas Day Operation

by Tyong_Love



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyong_Love/pseuds/Tyong_Love
Summary: Ever since the plan of making super group was commenced, Lee Sooman already prepared a villa for SuperM members to use as a dorm. It was placed at an area named UN Village*. Since the members have their own dorm—except SHINee, the place was rarely used. Only Taemin used the place since it was spacious and great. They have their own housekeeper to make the place clean and even chefs to cook for the members who rarely exist. It’s been two months since their debut and Christmas is approaching. Baekhyun, as the leader wants to have their first Christmas together as a group. They had planned to film it, but events happened.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the plan of making super group was commenced, Lee Sooman already prepared a villa for SuperM members to use as a dorm. It was placed at an area named UN Village*. Since the members have their own dorm—except SHINee, the place was rarely used. Only Taemin used the place since it was spacious and great. They have their own housekeeper to make the place clean and even chefs to cook for the members who rarely exist. It’s been two months since their debut and Christmas is approaching. Baekhyun, as the leader wants to have their first Christmas together as a group. They had planned to film it, but events happened.

> I tell you this is real. The place exist in Korea.

As an idol, the members schedule are busy. Especially for NCT 127’s members Mark and Taeyong. They had to stay in NY for weeks. Even if Taeyong feels bad that he had to film Christmas celebration with the rest of NCT members and then left first with Mark. Thankfully the members understand. As NCT 127, they have spent many years celebrating Christmas together. Just one year with several members absent was no problem. 

When Taeyong and Mark arrived at Incheon Airport via international arrival, SuperM manager who is a little bit idle and stayed at Korea picked them up before they were spotted by fans. As soon as they arrived inside the car, Taeyong resumed his slumber, not even saying anything as he listened to music with his airpod. But for Mark, he spent his time playing games as the manager drives to the venue. Since two days later is Christmas day, the street are quite packed with people, thus they arrived at the villa longer than they should’ve been. 

When they arrived, Mark stopped the game and got ready to leave, but his hyung is completely deep in his sleep. 

“Hyung, we’re here.” Mark said as he put his phone in his jacket and picked a hot pack to keep his hands warm. But it seemed that Taeyong didn’t respond at all. It was a little bit off since usually the older would wake up when his name are called. Mark frowned and reached out to shake the older’s shoulder. But when he touched him, Mark could feel that Taeyong is burning up. When he looked closer, his hyung is drenched with sweats. Panicked, Mark immediately called for the manager. 

“Hyung! Taeyong hyung is sick!” He said, and the manager rushed to their side. Opening the door, he reached to carry Taeyong inside. 

Hearing hurried steps, Taemin went to see the commotion. He saw that Taeyong is being carried by their manager and asked, “Hyung, what happened??” He was confused. 

“Where is Taeyong’s room?” The manager asked. 

“Follow me.” Taemin said as he lead the party to Taeyong’s room which is placed near the kitchen and the pool. Don’t ask why the young man chooses that room, he obviously loves to cook and swim.

Taking Taeyong from the manager, Taemin gently placed the younger on the bed as the manager proceed to call a private doctor. Mark, who was following behind the two older men went to take a set of clean clothes from the wardrobe. 

“Hyung, let’s change Taeyong hyung’s clothes first.” Mark said as he approached the bed.

“Yes.” Taemin agreed as he proceed to remove Taeyong’s clothes one by one. But when he opened the jacket, he paused. Inside, Taeyong’s shirt is drenched with sweat. “Mark-ah, can you please get warm water and towel?” He asked as he went to get Taeyong’s bag for makeup remover. 

“Yes hyung.” Mark went around to the bathroom to get what Taemin had tasked him with.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Minutes later, the doctor that was being called arrived. The belongings of Mark and Taeyong have been unpacked and sorted. The latter have changed clothes to a more comfortable one. 

“How is he, doctor?” Taemin asked.

“He is fine, it seemed that his immune system weakened since he was exhausted. Make sure to make him rest and give him the medicine when he is awake. The medicine should be taken three times a day together with his meal.” The doctor said.

Nodding, “Alright.” Taemin responded as he sat on the bed, caressing Taeyong’s hair that has been dampened by the sweats. 

Until the doctor went back along with the manager hyung, Taemin stayed at the bed, watching Taeyong. Mark also stayed there, but he was busy with his phone informing other members about Taeyong’s condition. 

[Mark] Taeyong hyung is sick!!! :’’(((  
[Baekhyun] What?? Sick?  
[Ten] Cold?  
[Mark] Yes :(  
[Kai] What is the cause?  
[Mark] The doctor said exhaustion  
[Lucas] Is Taeyong hyung sleeping?  
[Ten] Where are you??  
[Mark] Villa, Taeyong hyung’s room. When are you all going to come?  
[Baekhyun] We’re on the way, is Taemin there?  
[Mark] Yes  
[Lucas] Ten and I going to go after the shoot, sorry :(  
[Ten] Take care of him, Mark-ah.  
[Mark] Of course, hyung.  
[Kai] Is Taeyong asleep?  
[Mark] He has been sleeping since we’re on the flight. Only waking up to move to the car and sleep again. But he’s not unconscious. The temperature is very high.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Kai and Baekhyun arrived at the Villa—they called it at that because if they called it dorm too they’ll be confused with their original group dorms—they immediately went to Taeyong’s room. Kai almost rushed straight to the place, but because of the older of the two restraining him and reminding him to be quiet as not to wake Taeyong up, Kai refrained to do so and walk at a painstakingly normal pace. 

When they came in, Taeyong was still asleep. Beside the bed was Taemin reading a book and Mark stayed at the sofa placed in the room playing games again. Kai and Baekhyun walked closer to the bed, to see Taeyong’s condition. The man on the bed’s complexion is pale. Even when he was originally pale, but it was very different. At least when he was healthy, his lips are vivdly pink. Now, when he’s sick those lips were chapped and pale. But he was still very… sexy. Even more so combined with damp, wet hair and red hue coloured his cheeks. 

Kai bit his lips and turned around. Baekhyun who saw this arched his brows. “Where are you going?” 

“Keeping the porridge warm and take some water. Yongie’s throat might be sore when he woke up later.” Kai made up a logical excuse. 

While Taemin who is sitting by the side just smirked. He clearly knew what is it running in Kai’s head. They were similar in some way or another. Closing the book, Taemin placed them at the bedside table and changes his activity to staring at Taeyong again. Since the bed was quite big, he changed his position to lying beside the sleeping person. 

Baekhyun who saw this just smiled and sat at the side of the bed and began to play with his phone. The room was quiet. But it was a comfortable silence. The people in the room were immersed with their own activity while waiting for their dearest person to wake up and then pamper him to their heart content.

An hour passed, Taemin had already changed his actions to read his books on the bed minutes ago. Thus, when he heard the bed began to rustle, he closed his book and went to Taeyong’s side. As expected, the man who has been sleeping opened his eyes who is hazy due to his illness. Other people in the room also went closer to the person who just woken up. 

Taeyong, seeing Taemin hyung as the first person he saw when waking up blinked several times. “Hyung?” He voiced out his thoughts, wondering why the older is so close to him when he was in the pla—huh, he already arrived in the Villa. 

Taemin as the mentioned person smiled and reached out to kiss Taeyong’s forehead. “Morning Yong-ah. Want to sit?” He asked when he already reached out his arms to help the younger into sitting position. 

Nodding with slight pain in his head, Taeyong feels dizzy. Like he was out of the place. When his line of sight is higher, Taeyong could see that the members are here—except Ten and Lucas. But before he say anything else, a glass of water already appeared in front of him, ready to drink but not for him to hold the glass. Baekhyun was holding the glass while helping Taeyong drink. The cool water send him in shivers. He doesn’t know how long he has been sleeping, but he was relieved when the liquid pass through his burning throat.

“Thank you, hyung.” Taeyong thanked the eldest and scanned his surroundings. 

“Hyung, how are you feeling?” The only person younger than Taeyong in the room asked, already placed his phone somewhere are focusing his attention all to the said person. 

Being the centre of attention in the room, Taeyong blushed as he was confused at the same time. ‘Why is Mark asking something like that?’ he thought as he tilted his head to one side instead of answering. 

Kai who had returned from the kitchen while bringing a tray with a steaming bowl on top of it approached the group. Placing the tray on the table at the side of the bed, Kai hushed Baekhyun to move a little and sat on the spot. Scooping a spoonful of porridge, and cooling it down, Kai brought the spoon to Taeyong’s mouth. “Yongie, ahh.” He said as he feed Taeyong who is still dazed about the whole ordeal. 

After finishing his meal and taking his medicine, Taeyong was forced to go to sleep again.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ten and Lucas arrived at 7 o’clock in the evening. Taeyong is sleeping then and they couldn’t afford to disturb the sickly young man who is resting. But thankfully, they brought food so the rest of the members were away from the young man. Though, they could still see him from the place they were eating. 

“Mark, are you okay?” Questioned Kai.

“Huh? Yes, I’m okay.” Mark said as he eat his food.

“You are not exhausted?” Baekhyun asked this time. “Don’t push yourself too hard, Mark-ah.” He continued, telling the youngest their point.

“Ah, hyung.” Mark understands now. “I’m okay, I’m not Taeyong hyung. He just needed everywhere, going back and forth while needing to watch us too. For me? I’m just staying still and then all the hyungs will pamper me. Of course I’m not tired.” Mark explained. 

Hearing this, all other people who are on the table laughed. Indeed, SMTown family really pampers Mark. He literally is a baby.

“But, I’m glad that Taeyong hyung is with me in this group. He finally had a place to rest.” Mark continued as stared at his plate which is not finished yet.

Chuckling, Kai ruffles Mark’s hair. 

“Indeed, Yong hyung is very different when he is here. Very childlike.” Ten agreed.

“Yeah, neomu* cute.” Lucas also said as he nodded his head while stuffing his mouth with food.

> *Neomu (너무) - very

Laughing at Lucas verbal tick, the dinner’s mood lifted again as they joked around while finishing their food. Taeyong? He is still sleeping soundly due to the side-effect of the medicine.

After they finished their meals and cleaned after themselves, the members are back at Taeyong’s room. It seemed—they are going to hold a camping in the middle line’s room. As much as they loved to sleep together and keeping Taeyong warm, they all couldn’t fit in the bed no matter how big it is. Thus, they decided to take turns at taking care of Taeyong. They made a schedule—

December 23rd 2019   
09.00 p.m – 07.00 a.m(next day) : Taemin   
December 24th 2019  
07.00 a.m – 10.00 a.m : Ten  
10.00 a.m – 01.00 p.m : Baekhyun  
01.00 p.m – 04.00 p.m : Lucas  
04.00 p.m – 07.00 p.m : Mark  
07.00 p.m – 07.00 a.m(next day) : Kai

For a note, they decided the line-up with a lottery. Kai is delighted he get the longest time to spend with Taeyong.


	2. Shift 1 - Taemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin had a great start of his job as a nurse for Taeyong. Until one or another thing breaks his pace.

Taemin was quite jealous that Kai could have the time with the longest duration to stay with Taeyong, but he was still content that at least he still had much more time rather than the rest of the members. After taking a shower and changed his clothes, Taemin decided to take several sets of his own clothes to Taeyong’s room. He just doesn’t know why, he wanted to see Taeyong in his clothes. Call him perverted, but he thought it will be pretty cute and se—“Ahem. No. Taeyong is sick. I shouldn’t think like that.” 

Other than clothes, Taemin brought quite many things to Taeyong’s room. His room was quite far from the younger, it’ll be a hassle if he suddenly needed something and went to get it and when he was away Taeyong need some assistance. With a bag filled with things to keep him occupied while taking care of Taeyong, Taemin went off to the younger room.

With the rules they had agreed when taking care of Taeyong, other than the people scheduled to take care of Taeyong no one can come inside the room unless Taeyong is asking for them. 

Smiling as he went inside the room, Taemin closed the door behind him and placed his things on top of a coffee table in the room and walked closer to Taeyong as he checked the younger’s temperature. Assured that Taeyong is deeply asleep, Taemin went to change the water in the basin and changed them to fresh, new warm water from the bathroom. 

When he was back and checked on the younger again, Taemin lifted the blanket and saw that Taeyong is once again drenched in sweats. Turning to raise the temperature of the AC with a remote, Taemin made sure that Taeyong won’t be shivering when he is going to open the blanket again. When the temperature was right, Taemin began to nurse the sick one. 

Removing the blanket and put it aside, Taemin then stared at the blond young man who is pitiful and erotic at the same time. He couldn’t help it, the way that the clothes hung to the owner’s body made Taeyong’s body line to show even more. Biting his lips, Taemin took a deep breath and started to remove the t-shirt Taeyong is wearing. Since all the t-shirts that Taeyong have is big sized, it wasn’t hard to remove the piece.   
After successfully removing the obstac—uh, the t-shirt, Taemin went to wipe Taeyong’s body with warm towel that has been soaked in the water he took earlier. Twisting the wet towel to get the excess liquid out of the fabric until there are no water dropped anymore, Taemin began to wipe Taeyong’s body starting from the very top, his neck. Taeyong’s neck is slender. It was so pale that Taemin could see the veins under the skin. 

Following after neck was the body, starting from the collarbone that was protruded, showing that the young man is underweight to the broad shoulder that Taeyong have. Moving down, Taemin wiped the younger’s chest and he had a hard time to hold himself back. It was dangerous, so Taemin focused on something else, whatever it is until he was done and moved down to his stomach. Seeing its condition, Taemin couldn’t help but to pout a little. Taeyong had begun to exercise and forming his abs. But Taemin was sure that he and the rest of SuperM members prefer him with a cute, little baby tummy. Kissing the little tummy that is going to disappear soon, Taemin moved to wipe his patient’s waist. That little waist, which is smaller than every man he has seen, is very pretty. They fit right in Taemin’s hand. Perfect to hold. After he was done with the torso, Taemin began to wipe Taeyong’s arms. Carefully, Taemin kisses Taeyong’s fingers every time he was done wiping the arm.

Finished cleaning the front side, Taemin started to wipe the back side. And since Taeyong is light, it wasn’t hard for Taemin to lift Taeyong softly without waking him up from his slumber and wipe his back. Taeyong’s back is pretty too. Taemin’s heart thumped as he holds Taeyong in his arms and slowly cleaned his back.

But just cleaned Taeyong’s torso and arm is easy. The time went by so fast and Taemin doesn’t have a hard time doing it. But when he was going to move and wipe the younger’s lower part, it was even more difficult than wiping Taeyong’s chest. Sighing, Taemin decided to dress Taeyong in his clothes first and change the water then resumed his activity. 

But then, when he was done with his procrastinating activity, Taemin was once again faced with reality. Sighing, Taemin set his mind straight and went to remove Taeyong’s pants leaving him with his underwear. ‘Should I remove that part too? But it’s going to be hard without waking Taeyong’s up.’ 

With a dilemma in mind, Taemin decided to wake Taeyong up. 

“Yongie, I’m sorry for waking you up. But I need you awake for me to do this.” Taemin softly waking the younger up. 

Taeyong, hearing someone lovingly called him, opened his eyes. His gaze is not as hazy as before but still unfocused. But at least, the younger’s head is much less dizzy. He could still process things at even faster than the first time he woke up. 

“Yong-ah, I have to clean you up. Would you mind to lay on your stomach?” Taemin said to the younger man as soon as he saw that Taeyong is awake. 

Nodding, Taeyong took in the sight around him. ‘Ah, I really am in the Villa.’ Taeyong thought as he looked around until his gaze landed on Taemin. “Hyung?” He called out. 

Chuckling, Taemin kissed Taeyong’s forehead. “Don’t worry; I won’t do anything to you while you’re sick. It’ll finish soon if you cooperated too, Yongie.”

So he was sick. “I’m sorry to trouble you, hyung.” Taeyong said as he bit is chapped lips.

“It’s okay Yong-ah.” Taemin said as he took a glass of water and bring them to Taeyong’s mouth. “Here, drink first. You need to be kept hydrated.” 

Accepting the gesture, Taeyong obediently drink the water. He wanted to finish the glass slowly as Taemin watched and waited for him patiently. When he emptied out the glass, Taemin took away the glass and placed them on the table as his hand wander to check the water’s temperature again. 

‘Too cold.’ He thought as he shifted his attention to Taeyong. “Yong-ah, I’ll change the water first. Wait for me a little bit okay?” He said as he leaned Taeyong to the headboard of the bed then went to change the water. 

Taeyong was lost in his thoughts then. ‘I was sleeping in the plane, how did I get to the car? How did I get here even? Was I sleeping the whole time? Did I bother Mark to carry me?’ The question poured down. Then when he looked down, he saw that he was in his underwear with unknown clothes. 

He freaked a little bit then reminded himself that Taemin hyung said that he was washing him up. Blushing, Taeyong folded his legs and hugged his knees. He was very embarrassed. He guessed that the clothes must’ve been Taemin’s, the only reason why the clothes were a little bit bigger than the ones he uses. Sure, his clothes were oversized too, but not like this. 

When Taemin came back, he saw that Taeyong is curled up in bed. Thinking that maybe Taeyong is cold, Taemin hurried and went to the younger’s side as he walked with big strides. “Yong-ah, are you cold? I’m sorry let’s wash your legs first and change the sheets first before sleeping again.” He said as he put the basin on the table and walked to the wardrobe to take clean underwear. 

“Ah, Hyung, no. I’m not cold—“And he shuts his mouth when he saw Taemin took out pair of his underwear out of his closet. It was embarrassing, and there were many kinds of sexy ones inside that place too. Thankfully Taemin is still considerate enough and brought him the one that is considered ‘normal’ and comfortable to use. 

“Let’s clean you up, right, Yongie?” Taemin said to restrain himself. After all—Taeyong is very cute in his clothes with no pants and only underwear. Added with that red hue on his face and plump lips that are wet with water earlier—If not for the fact that Taeyong is sick, he might have taken him right there and then.

Still embarrassed, Taeyong nodded and turned around just like what the older told him when he woke him up. He doesn’t know why, but his heart is racing at the thought of Taemin hyung is wiping his legs. It sounds so…sexy. But Taemin had said that he won’t do anything to him tonight. All because he was sick. But Taeyong wanted something more and it was not a good idea at all. 

When Taeyong felt that the wet towel that is supposedly warm touched his skin, it felt cool. All because his body temperature is a little bit higher than the towel that has been left aside for several seconds. It made his body to tense up as Taeyong closed his eyes.

When Taeyong felt that Taemin is tugging at his underwear, he was very nervous, no matter when the words of the older kept echoed in his mind that he won’t do anything sounded over and over again. Slowly, as Taeyong felt his underwear left him, his heart beat faster and louder. That he was afraid Taemin would heart it even when was one meter away. Then, a wet towel came instead to wash his bums. Biting his nails, Taeyong is very much nervous. He knew very well that Taemin will keep his words, but this hazy mind of his keep wanting for more. 

Breathing heavily, Taeyong felt that the time is passing away too slow. One second is like years. And finally, the towel was away from his body, placed in the basin as Taeyong heard Taemin told him to turn around. But Taeyong is nervous, he was sure that he have a hard on now yet he knew he would obey the elder and be embarrassed all he could. The older has seen him naked several times, it’s not a new thing, but he still is nervous. 

Bracing himself, Taeyong turned around while looking away from Taemin. He was sure that Taemin is staring at his erection. It was so obvious. And Taeyong is sure that it had turned the older man on. 

Of course, Taemin is turned on. Who not? How could he possible sit still when his beloved is laying there looking all shy in his clothes with bare legs... no man could stand this. 

“Yongie, are you being naughty?” Taemin asked as he leaned closer to the younger, placing one hand beside Taeyong’s head as he stared closer to the younger. “What are you going to do about this?” Taemin said as he touched the tip of Taeyong’s member softly, making the younger gasp. 

“Hmm??” Taemin teased once again. He was really restraining himself now. 

“I..” Taeyong opened his mouth, obviously nervous from the tension he got. 

“What is it?” Taemin asked again, softer this time while kissing the crown of Taeyong’s head.

Now, knowing that Taemin would give in to him, Taeyong decided to voice out his thoughts. “I-uh, Hyung… I want you to t-touch me…” 

Such inviting plea, who wouldn’t have given in to him? Even the wall that Taemin had made several hours from when Taeyong was carried to the Villa crumbles down as the older took Taeyong’s mouth in his. Kissing the younger softly as his body moved to climb over Taeyong. “Yongie, don’t sue me later, okay? You are the one asked for this.” Taemin said as he leaned in to kiss the said man’s slender neck that he just wiped. ‘Ah, now all of my efforts are gone.’ He thought sadly. But hearing that the man underneath him is pleased and content with it, Taemin recovered. 

His free hand moved to lift the clothes, his clothes that Taeyong is wearing. “It’s very sexy, my love wearing my clothes and I removing it again all because of one sentence.” Taemin commented as he kissed Taeyong’s body before he arrived at one of two pink buds that decorating the younger’s body.

Taeyong, hearing those words coming out of the older’s mouth became very hot. His heart thudded against his ribs as Taemin slowly explored his body. He doesn’t know why, maybe it was the cold, but Taemin felt very cool and good every time his skin brushed against Taeyong’s. Even more so when Taeyong felt the older’s against his nipples, kissing them. The action made Taeyong’s body to arch, creating a gap between his body and the bed. Then, Taemin came closer to hug Taeyong’s body and devouring the latter warm body. 

Licking Taeyong’s buds sent the young man to let out a small moan. Hearing this, Taemin smirked and went to proceed even further—sucking them. The cool and wet sensation sent Taeyong to euphoria. It made him throw his head back and moan even harder as the older began to gnaw at the place he was targeting. 

“H-hyung.. ah,…” Taeyong moaned at the continuous pleasure he was receiving. But this was not the action that he really wants. “Hyung, more.. Touch me t-there..ngh.”   
He begs, and he could feel Taemin smirked at him as he continued to suck on his nipples. Taeyong almost felt like the older won’t give in to his plea and he needed to beg again. But when he opened his mouth, Taeyong could feel a cool, big hand wrapped around him. 

“Ah, hyung!” Finally get to get what he wanted, Taeyong slowly became a little bit greedy. As Taemin’s hand slowly caress him, giving Taeyong what he wants, Taemin released his hold on the younger’s body and little by little, moving down by kissing every inch of Taeyong’s body. 

Taeyong gulped down the saliva in his throat as his heart raced more. He stared down at the moving head, away from his body to is lower region. Taeyong wanted this of course, but he remember that he, “Hyung, no! You’ll get sick!” He is sick. 

“I’ve kissed you plenty enough, might as well go all the way, right, Yongie? Wait, no. Maybe not all the way. We’ll stop when you’re content.” Taemin said as he stopped at the peak of Taeyong’s member and asking permission to the younger. 

Nodding, Taeyong instantly felt the older’s mouth that is wrapped against him. Taeyong gasped as his mouth agape body starts to tremble. This was a little bit too much, maybe. But he wanted this, he started this, he needed to finish this.

Taemin, pleased with his partner’s reaction became even bolder. He started to move his head as he sucked the younger’s member. He could feel it twitching with pleasure. Taemin does it again and again, making Taeyong thrown off his footing and began to squirm in his place, begging to stop, even when it wasn’t his true desire. Taemin might as well tease the younger and stop just before he came, but no. Taemin can’t do that when Taeyong is sick. Foreplay will be for another time.

When Taemin heard that the younger’s moan is getting louder as he was closer to come, Taemin pulled away as he put his hand to work instead. Leaning closer to Taeyong’s face, Taemin smiled as he leaned to the side instead. “Yongie, you have to pay me the rest next time when you’re recovered. I won’t let you go for one whole day.” He said as he teased Taeyong’s ear.

“Ah, hyung. Yes—ngh! Hyung, I’ll come, I’ll—!” Taeyong moaned louder and louder, he was at his peak, his body felt so hot, like a blazing fire. 

“Shh..” Taemin shushed Taeyong as he invited the younger in a deep kiss when the younger came on the older’s hand, even dirtying the older’s outfit.

Panting, Taeyong hugged the older. “Hyung, I’m sorry, I.. Your clothes..” 

“It’s okay, Yong-ah. I kind of predicted this would happen. I brought several sets. I won’t let you wear your clothes tonight.” Taemin said as he carried the younger to the bathroom.   
“Let’s clean up, shall we?” Taemin said as he poured warm water to the tub and wiped Taeyong’s body with another wet towel. 

After cleaning and changed Taeyong’s clothes, Taemin cleaned up the room too. He changed the sheets and cleaned up the mess they had caused. After tucking in Taeyong in his bed, Taemin went to have another shower himself before cuddling with Taeyong on the bed to the morning after. 

Then at 7 a.m. December 24th 2019, his shift ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wasn't going to write cough sm*t. It just went along just like that. OTL

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to do this, really. I want fluff of SuperM members pampering over Taeyong T^T


End file.
